


Guide to The Dead Court

by Farbautidottir



Series: The Dead Court [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir





	Guide to The Dead Court

 

 

  


Check out The Dead Court trailer now! (it views better if you open it through youtube)

**Setting**

_The Dead Court_ begins about five months after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a little over a year after _Thor: The Dark World_ ends. It is set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but has influences from the Marvel Comics and Norse Mythology. It takes place entirely in Yggdrasil, which encompasses the Nine Realms.

* * *

**Principal Characters**

Jane Foster

Loki Laufeyson

Sif

 

Asgard:

Thor _Jane's boyfriend, son of Odin, adoptive brother of Loki, Sif's former boyfriend, and primary heir to the throne of Asgard_

Fandral _one of the Warriors Three, friend of Jane, Sif, and Thor_

Heimdall _ward of Asgard, friend of Jane, Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three_

Volstagg _one of the Warriors Three, friend of Jane, Sif, and Thor_

Odin _King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms who is currently in Odinsleep, father of Thor and adoptive father of Loki  
_

Frigga _(deceased) Queen of Asgard, mother of Thor, and adoptive mother of Loki_

__  
_ _

Vanaheim:

Valfreyja _Queen of Vanaheim who possesses the power of prophecy_

Freyr _twin brother of Valfreyja, son of previous ruler of Vanaheim, Njörðr_

Hnoss _eldest daughter of Valfreyja and primary heir to the throne of Vanaheim_

Gersemi _youngest daughter of Valfreyja and secondary heir to the throne of Vanaheim_

Hogun _one of the Warriors Three, friend of Sif and Thor_

Otta _Valfreyja's Human lover_

__  
_ _

Jötunheim:

Nál _Queen of Jötunheim and biological mother of Loki_

Skaði _member of Loki's Jötunn noble tribe who takes Vanir guise whenever not in Jötunheim; secondary heir to the throne of Jötunheim_

Gerðr _teenage daughter of Nál and primary heir to the throne of Jötunheim_

Laufey _(deceased) King of Jötunheim, biological father of Loki_

__  
_ _

Midgard (Earth):

Tony Stark _philanthropist, playboy, billionaire genius and friend of Jane_

Maria Hill _director of covert branch of Stark Industries intended to recreate S.H.I.E.L.D._

Erik Selvig _mentor and friend to Jane, scientist who works for Director Hill_

Pepper Potts _CEO of Stark Industries, girlfriend of Tony, friend of Jane_

Bruce Banner _scientist who works for Stark Industries, friend of Tony, Erik and Jane_

Darcy _friend and colleague of Jane_

Ian _friend and colleague of Jane_

* * *

**Pronunciation Guide**

Most foreign words in the text are names from Norse mythology, Marvel's _Thor_ comics, or of Icelandic origin.

j = y (like the 'y' in yes)

i.e., Jötunheim = Yotunheim

Æ = A (like the 'a' in Aztec or hat)

i.e., Æsir = Asir

ð = th (like the 'th' in this or breathe)

i.e., Skaði = Skathi

ö = long o (like the 'o' in clover)

i.e., Jötnar = Yotnar

double letters, like nn or gg = longer held letter

i.e., Jötunn = Yotunn, where you say the 'n' for a little longer

The rest are very similar to English pronunciation!

* * *

**Races Guide**

Jötunheim

Jötunn = single person from Jötunheim or adjective to describe something of Jötunheim

Jötnar = multiple Jötunn, general term for collective population of Jötunheim

Other names: Frost Giants, giants

__  
_ _

Vanaheim

Vanir = single person from Vanaheim; adjective to describe something of Vanaheim; plural and collective term for people from Vanaheim

__  
_ _

Asgard

Æsir = single person from Asgard; adjective to describe something of Asgard; plural and collective term for people from Asgard

Asgardian = single person who pledges loyalty to the realm of Asgard; adjective to describe something belonging to Asgard but not necessarily originating in Asgard

 

Midgard (Earth)

Human = preferred term by people from Midgard to identify their race (pluralized as _Humans_ )

Other names: mortal, Earthling, Midgardian, Terran

__  
_ _

Alfheim

Ljósalf = single person from Alfheim

Ljósalfar = plural term for people from Alfheim

Other names: Light Elves


End file.
